L'heure des retrouvailles
by Vulturnus
Summary: Le moment est enfin venu pour Aelita. Son souhait le plus cher va se réaliser. Elle va retrouver sa mère...


**Note :** L'image d'illustration de ce One-Shot est de **ChornayaDrakoshig**

**Disclaimer :** Code Lyokô ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**L'heure des retrouvailles**

* * *

Aelita était nerveuse. Cela ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'elle patientait dans la chapelle, et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à ce défaire de cette boule qu'elle avait au ventre. Assise sur les marches poussiéreuses de l'autel, elle se mit se tripoter nerveusement ses doigts. Elle craignait que les événements des prochaines minutes ne se déroulent pas comme prévu. Après tout, c'était un grand jour pour Aelita, raison de cette source de stress : elle allait enfin retrouver sa mère, Anthéa Hopper. Elle qui croyait ne jamais plus la revoir, c'était un cadeau inespéré.

« Et si elle ne venait pas ? Ou pire, et si ce n'était pas elle qui se présentait ? Et si elle pensait que c'était une blague, ou même un piège ? », étaient les questions qui tournaient encore et encore dans la tête de la jeune fille. Pour se calmer, elle jeta un oeil au fenêtres qui se trouvaient plus haut, au premier étage, et contempla la douce lumière blanche du jour qui se déversait à l'intérieur. Parvenant à se calmer un peu, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tout le chemin qu'elle avait dû parcourir pour arriver à ce moment qu'elle commençait à appréhender de plus en plus.

* * *

Tout avait commencé à la mi-janvier, lorsque Aelita avait découvert que sa mère était toujours en vie. Un problème se présentait : elle était dans le camp de Tyron, appartenant à un des trois groupes belligérants du conflit qui l'opposait elle et ses amis à Xana, une intelligence artificielle. Dans cette guerre devenue triangulaire, Aelita avait enfin pu caresser l'espoir de retrouver sa seule famille restante. Pour que cet espoir ne soit pas brisé, les amis de la jeune fille avaient décidé de ne pas mettre un terme à cette bataille tout de suite, afin de lui laisser le temps de résoudre ce mystère.

Aelita s'était donc attelée immédiatement aux recherches. Ses premières investigations l'avaient tout d'abord menée sur les réseaux sociaux. Elle s'y était créé un compte puis avait diffusé une photo de sa mère afin d'obtenir des informations. Bien qu'au départ elle reçut majoritairement des encouragements de la part des internautes, un beau jour, au mois de février, quelqu'un lui envoya une photo récente de Anthéa prise dans un quartier de Paris. Malheureusement, une photo prise dans la rue n'était pas un élément suffisant pour retrouver une personne dans une ville aussi grande. Mais cela eu pour effet d'accroître l'ardeur avec laquelle Aelita poursuivait ses recherches.

À peine dix jours plus tard, un mystérieux message arrivait sur sa page, lui proposant un rendez-vous pour échanger des informations. Ayant appris d'un précédant piège similaire de Xana, la fille aux cheveux roses avait prévenu ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient décidé d'envoyer l'un des leurs sur le lieu de rendez-vous afin de vérifier si piège il y avait. Il s'avéra au final que ce fut le cas. Tyron avait envoyé un de ses hommes de main récupérer la personne qui s'intéressait de trop près à sa collaboratrice.

Un retour vers le passé avait alors été lancé et Jérémy avait effacé toute trace d'Aelita sur les réseaux sociaux, ne laissant aucune chance de remonter jusqu'à elle.

Cette première piste venait de se fermer, Aelita devait en trouver une autre.

Elle orienta ensuite ses recherches sur le Cortex, monde virtuel généré par le supercalculateur de Tyron et source d'information sûre mais dangereuse sur ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Grâce aux nombreuses explorations qu'elle et les autres Lyoko-guerriers menèrent sur ce territoire, ils parvinrent au courant du mois de mars à voler des données qui les éclairèrent un peu plus sur la cause de la présence d'Anthéa aux côtés de Tyron.

La mère d'Aelita ignorait tout du devenir de son mari, Franz Hopper, et de sa fille après leur disparition. Elle avait collaboré de son plein gré avec Tyron en échange de son aide pour les retrouver tout deux. Malheureusement, Anthéa ignorait tout du lien qui existait entre son mari et Tyron, et en conséquence, se faisait manipuler.

En apprenant ceci, Aelita avait ressenti un vif soulagement. Elle avait été très heureuse que sa mère n'ait pas trahi son père, dont elle ignorait encore la mort, pour s'allier avec l'ennemi.

Cependant, le Cortex ne révéla plus aucun autre secret de cette ampleur à l'ange virtuel. La piste commençait à se transformer en impasse. Il lui fallait trouver autre chose.

C'est pendant le mois d'avril qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit, qu'elle exposa à ses amis. Le principe était de retourner une des idées adverse contre eux : créer une balise qui serait placée sur le Cortex et qui permettrait de repérer l'emplacement du laboratoire de Tyron. Dix-neuf jours furent nécessaires à Jérémy, Aelita et Laura afin de programmer l'objet et quelques heures suffirent à l'installer en territoire ennemi de manière à ce qu'elle ne soit pas détectée.

Quelques jours plus tard, début mai, la balise donna l'endroit exact où le supercalculateur de Tyron se situait. La suite du plan prévoyait d'y chercher Anthéa et de lui donner un rendez-vous ailleurs afin que sa fille puisse l'y retrouver. Deux problèmes se présentèrent : la base de Tyron se trouvait dans un lieu difficile d'accès pour des personnes de l'âge des Lyoko-guerriers, et surtout, il ne fallait ni se faire repérer par d'éventuels systèmes de sécurité, ni se faire capturer.

Une solution fut alors proposée par Odd : activer deux tours sur Lyoko. La première pour générer un spectre qui se rendrait sur les lieux et transmettrait le message, la seconde pour court-circuiter toutes les installations électriques de Tyron pour quelques minutes.

Le 18 mai, l'idée d'Odd fut appliquée : Jérémy activa une tour sur Lyoko et généra le spectre – ayant l'apparence d'un homme adulte – le plus près possible du laboratoire de l'ennemi. Grâce à une fenêtre de l'ordinateur quantique, ils pouvaient voir tout ce que voyait le spectre et contrôler ses actions à distance. Le spectre arrivé à destination, Jérémy activa la deuxième tour, et provoqua la panne de courant chez Tyron.

Malgré les efforts de Xana pour reprendre le contrôle des tours, Jérémy et les autres Lyoko-guerriers parvinrent à le repousser juste assez de temps pour que leur émissaire trouve la mère d'Aelita et lui dise :

_« Si vous voulez des informations sur votre fille, rendez-vous à la chapelle vers le lycée Kadic dimanche vingt-six à dix heures. Venez seule. »_

Les tours avaient été désactivées sans attendre sitôt le message transmis.

* * *

Aelita avait attendu le 26 mai avec beaucoup d'impatience. Même si elle était encore envahie par le stress de dernière minute, elle sentait que tout se passerait bien. Elle avait choisi la chapelle comme lieu pour son calme et son atmosphère apaisante. Elle avait aussi décider de fixer le jour du rendez-vous à cette date, du fait de sa particularité : le jour de la fête des mères. Elle tenait réellement à faire une surprise à sa mère, et espérait de tout son coeur qu'elle oserait venir.

Soudain, elle entendit la résonance provoquée par l'ouverture de la grinçante porte de l'édifice. Elle se leva précipitamment des marches, passa ses mains sur sa jupe pour la remettre bien droite, et fixa l'ouverture dans le mur par laquelle le nouvel arrivant devait arriver. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta subitement, son souffle s'accéléra et ses mains devinrent moites. Elle sentait que la personne allait se retrouver face à elle dans moins d'une seconde.

« Tant pis si c'est un allié de Tyron venu me capturer et m'interroger, se dit-elle. Au moins, j'aurais essayé. Et puis, Jérémy à prévu le coup ».

En effet, le petit génie n'avait pas écarté le danger auquel s'exposait Aelita en donnant une telle invitation à l'un des collaborateurs de Tyron, même manipulé. C'est pour cela que Yumi, William, Odd et Ulrich étaient postés tout autour de la chapelle, afin de vérifier si un piège n'avait pas été mis en place et dans ce cas, prévenir Jérémy afin qu'il envoie un retour vers le passé.

L'instant de vérité se dévoila lorsque l'arrivant parvint dans la vaste salle lumineuse. Et là, le monde se remit à tourner pour Aelita : sa mère était là, devant elle, en chair et en os.

Aelita ne rêvait pas, et ce n'était pas un spectre qui la regardait avec des yeux très étonnés et troublés. Sa mère ne semblait pas avoir changé du tout et était toujours aussi belle que dans les souvenirs d'Aelita. Bien qu'elle ne portait pas une de ses longues robes, elle avait revêtu un pull d'un blanc éclatant, ainsi qu'un jean. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient toujours retenus par un serre-tête, de même qu'à l'époque.

Aucune des deux ne parla durant les premières secondes. Ce fut Aelita qui brisa le silence en s'approchant et en disant :

- Maman ?

La jeune fille était maintenant en face de sa mère.

- Aelita ? C'est bien toi ma chérie ? demanda cette dernière d'un ton tremblant et à la limite d'éclater en sanglots.

Aucune n'ajouta autre chose car d'un même mouvement, mues par une envie identique, elle se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Malgré elle, des larmes coulèrent des joues d'Aelita, comme si elles n'avaient attendu que cet instant là pour jaillir.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, mère et fille restèrent dans cette étreinte, sans dire un mot, se contentant de profiter de l'être retrouvé.

Dans les bras d'Anthéa, des souvenirs ressurgirent de la mémoire d'Aelita : des souvenirs de jeux dans des parcs, dans la neige et surtout du sourire de sa mère. Elle sentit une main parcourir ses cheveux. Une vague de nostalgie envahit l'ange virtuel : c'était un geste très fréquemment exécuté dont elle avait été privée des années durant. Et maintenant, elle pouvait de nouveau en profiter. Aelita sentit une odeur de fleur se dégager de sa mère, qui était restée inchangée. La chaleur qu'émettait Anthéa se transmit à Aelita, qui savoura pleinement ce contact maternel.

Et puis, peu à peu, l'étreinte se déserra, permettant à la mère de contempler le visage de sa fille, lequel laissait voir un large sourire.

- Tu as tellement grandi et tu es devenue très jolie, dit-elle. Mais, comment ?

Toutes deux s'assirent sur les marches de l'autel. Elles avaient énormément de choses à se raconter. Aelita fut la première à parler. Durant son récit, sa mère ne lui lâcha pas la main, comme si elle craignait que sa fille disparaisse pour de bon, tel un fantôme.

D'une seule traite, Aelita parla de Xana et du supercalculateur, de ses amis, des combats qui faisaient rage sur le réseau, mais aussi de la mort de son père. À cette évocation, quelques larmes perlèrent les yeux d'Anthéa.

- Il a toujours su quoi faire, ajouta t-elle avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix. Se sacrifier pour te sauver et réparer ses erreurs, c'est tout à fait son genre. J'aurais aimé le revoir lui aussi...

Afin d'éviter de tomber dans la morosité, la femme se reprit :

- Mais tu es en vie et c'est le plus important. Je suis fière de lui et fière de toi aussi, et de tout ce que tu as fait pour que l'on soit réunies.

À ces mots, elle serra un peu plus fort la main de sa fille, laquelle ajouta :

- Et toi maman ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé après ta disparition ?

Et ce fut au tour de la mère de vider le sac de son passé, relatant tout les événements importants jusqu'à sa collaboration avec Tyron. À la fin de son récit, elle en profita pour regarder plus en détail le visage de sa fille, pour s'en imprégner les moindres détails, de peur de l'oublier.

- Tu as été si forte et si courageuse ma chérie, déclara t-elle. Je suis tellement émue de te retrouver mais aussi tellement admirative devant tout ce que tu as accompli. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour l'exprimer...

Aelita ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer qu'elle l'enlaça une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais, murmura la jeune fille avant de lâcher un sanglot.

Pour tout réponse, sa mère se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi a ressenti cela.

Elles restèrent dans cette position durant de longues minutes, chacune ne pensant qu'à profiter de ce contact avec l'autre. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler cet instant de félicité, si ce n'est une sombre pensée qui traversa Aelita, qu'elle exprima à sa mère en s'enlevant doucement de son étreinte :

- Tout ce temps qu'on a perdu à jamais toutes les deux, est ce qu'on arrivera à le rattraper ?

Anthéa lui sourit, puis répondit :

- Ensemble, on y parviendra. Je ne veux plus jamais que l'on soit séparées.

- Moi aussi maman.

Aelita se rappela alors du cadeau qu'elle avait prévu d'offrir pour la fête des mères. Elle ouvrit la poche de sa veste et en sortit une chaîne sur laquelle un fermoir était accroché. Elle le tendit sa mère.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Bonne fête maman.

Surprise au premier abord, Anthéa prit le cadeau et ouvrit le fermoir : une photo la montrant elle et Aelita des années plus tôt y avait été glissé.

- C'est... superbe, fit-elle. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que c'est la plus belle fête des mères que j'ai vécue. Mais tu sais, mon plus beau cadeau, c'est toi ma chérie.

Elle enfila le pendentif autour de son cou. À la lumière qui se diffusait de l'extérieur, il semblait rayonner comme un petit soleil.

- Il te va à ravir, complimenta Aelita avec une joie non dissimulée.

L'ange virtuel prit alors la main d'Anthéa et lui demanda :

- J'aimerais te présenter mes amis dont je t'ai parlé et qui m'ont aidé tout au long de cette histoire. Tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr. Je te suis ma chérie. Et je ne te perdrais plus de vue. Je te le promet.

C'est enfin réunies que mère et fille quittèrent la chapelle, prêtes à rattraper le temps perdu et à continuer leur vie ensemble.


End file.
